Es fácil amar a una Ravenclaw
by AikatharinaCassandra
Summary: Louis Weasley está enamorado de Amanda Parks desde que la conoció, pero nunca se ha atrevido a pedirle ser su novia, al ver que este año es el último en el que puede conseguirlo se propone hacerlo. Pero no estará solo, todos sus primos y amigos le ayudaran.
1. Portada

Hola, me llamo **Amanda Susan Parks** y empezaré el último curso de Hogwarts. Soy hija de muggles así que fue muy raro que me dijeran que era bruja y que en septiembre tendría que dejar a mis amigos de toda la vida para empezar en un internado lejos de mis padres y mi hermana, por suerte hice grandes amigos ahí y puedo seguir hablando con mi grupo por las redes sociales. Bueno no creo que haya más que decir sobre mí, excepto que soy Ravenclaw y nunca he tenido novio.

Hola, soy **Louis William Weasley** e iré a séptimo en Hogwarts este septiembre, soy Gryffindor, cómo la mayoría de mi familia. Provengo de una gran genealogía de magos traidores a la sangre por parte de mi padre y me siento muy orgulloso de eso, mi madre es un cuarto _veela_, lo que me convierte en el primer chico nacido en esa rama de la familia. Tengo una hermana melliza que va a Slytherin y muchos primos. No tengo novia, pero hay una Ravenclaw que me tiene en las nubes pero ella no me mira de la misma forma.

Ambientado del 2022 en adelante, será de doble narrador ya que se verá tanto los pensamientos de Amanda cómo los de Louis.

**_Disclaimer: _**

Los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a la reina, la diosa, la perfecta J. K. Rowling, al igual que Hogwarts y demás escenarios del mundo mágico. A mí solo me pertenecen los que han salido de lo que sea que halla en mi cabeza.

Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos y flores en los comentarios, yo contesto a todos y cada uno de ellos. También agradecería que pusierais la historia en favoritos.

Di **NO** al **Plagio**, di **SÍ** a la **Imaginación**. Si yo puedo hacerlo, tú también.

Atentamente Cassie


	2. Capítulo 1: Verano en la Madriguera

P.O.V. Louis

Solo queda una noche para ir a Hogwarts y toda la familia está reunida en la Madriguera, aun no entiendo cómo todo el clan Weasley cabe en esta casa, el antiguo hogar de mi padre.

Tenemos tiempo para estar fuera hasta la cena, así que nos ponemos a jugar a Quidditch o eso íbamos a hacer hasta que Dominique, mi melliza, abre la boca.

-¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer después de Hogwarts? Es nuestro último año

-Supongo que trabajaré directamente en la tienda con papá y tío Ron- dice Fred-, creo que les pediré que me metan en la de Hogsmeade y así ayudar a las siguientes generaciones de revoltosos.

-Me apuntaré a la Academia de Aurores y después trabajaré con papá en el departamento- contesta James.

-Estudiaré medicina en la Universidad Mágica de Nueva York y luego buscaré trabajo en Estados Unidos- respondo.

-¿Nueva York?- pregunta James.

-Sí, el muy idiota nos quiere dejar aquí y largarse para ser sanador- dice Dominique-, y lo peor es que nuestros padres le dejan. Aunque solo quiere ir porque Amy irá allí, o eso me dijo Lucy.

-La que fue a hablar, a ti te dejan ir a Milán para convertirte en modelo, eh Nique.

-¿Lo sabe Frank?- cuestiona Fred.

-No, no sé cómo decírselo.

-Te recomiendo que se lo sueltes sin más, sino será peor- aconseja James.

-Además de que no será un adiós para toda la vida, seguiréis juntos, estoy convencido. Por muy difícil que sea tener una relación a distancia, conseguiréis que funcione- dice Fred.

Fred es muy profundo cuando se lo propone, pero normalmente es de hacer muchas bromas. Al igual que el resto de nosotros, somos los más revoltosos de Hogwarts, pero eso no evita que podamos sacar buenas notas. En realidad desde quinto casi ni hacemos bromas ya que todos sabemos que para encontrar trabajo debemos centrarnos en los estudios.

Lo que quedaba de tarde lo pasamos entrenando Quidditch, la cena fue tranquila pero llena de risas, al menos hasta que la abuela Molly se interesó por la vida amorosa de los nietos que iban a acabar Hogwarts ese curso.

Todos tenían pareja, James a Lyssander, Fred a Jane, Dominique a Frank y Lucy a Andrew, pero yo no y eso fastidia mucho. Sobre todo si te gusta alguien y ese alguien es una de las mejores amigas de tu prima.

-¿Y tú Louis? ¿Has encontrado ya a alguna chica especial?- todas las miradas de los de la mesa se centraron en mí.

-No abuela, aun no tengo novia- contesté sin mirar a nadie.

-Seguro que este año consigues a la chica adecuada, ¿te gusta alguna?

-Sí- contesté algo cortante.

No me gusta hablar de ese tema aunque, en realidad, si todo iba bien conseguiría ir a la misma universidad de mi futura novia. Amy, ella es perfecta la mires por donde la mires, es de estatura media baja, facciones puntiagudas, nariz celestial, ojos grandes y pardos, pómulos altos, tez pálida, largo cabello castaño rizado, pechos pequeños, vientre plano, culo precioso, piernas delgadas. He pasado miles de horas mirándola y estudiando sus adorables gestos, conozco perfectamente a Amy.


	3. Capítulo 2: Vuelta a Hogwarts

P.O.V. Amy

Ya son las diez de la mañana y aún no hemos salido hacia King's Cross, mis padres siempre van tarde a todos lados, pero yo no puedo permitírmelo, soy de las mejores estudiantes del curso y este es mi último año, no puedo permitirme que me quiten puntos justo la primera cena.

-¡Va mamá!- grito desde la entrada, dónde ya estoy lista para irme- ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-Ya estoy lista- dice mi madre llegando a mi lado-, no llegaremos tarde, si vivimos a cinco minutos.

Por suerte el baúl ya estaba en el coche, y pudimos ir más rápido. Mamá me dejó poner la música que quisiera en la radio, así que puse uno de mis CD de AC/DC y empezó a sonar "Rock 'n' Roll Train". Nadie diría que a mí me gusta este tipo de música, pero bueno, que digan lo que les dé la gana.

Llegamos en diez minutos, y costó encontrar aparcamiento. Llegamos a la columna que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 a la vez que impedía la entrada de muggles al andén 9 y ¾, así que me despedí de mi madre prometiéndole que la llamaría esa misma noche.

Traspasé la barrera que separaba los dos mundos y busqué a mis amigos a la vez que me acercaba al tren. Al no encontrar a nadie decidí subir al tren, pero el estúpido baúl pesaba demasiado y casi se me cae, de no ser por la ayuda de Louis, el primo de una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me sonrió a lo que yo asentí.

Así que me ayudó a subir el equipaje a uno de los compartimientos que aún estaban vacíos. Louis era alto y tenía buen cuerpo, era pálido, rubio y unos grandes ojos azules adornaban su cara, no se podía decir que era feo, al contrario, era muy guapo.

-¿Sabes dónde está Lucy?- pregunto.

-Estará por llegar, ¿puedo hacerte compañía mientras esperas?- dice él.

-Si quieres.

-Bonita sudadera- dice a la vez que se sienta-, no sabía que te gustaba AC/DC.

-Poca gente lo sabe, no es algo que vaya diciendo por ahí.

-Hacen buena música, hablando eso ¿cuál es tu canción favorita?

-"Renegade", de Cimorelli. No es el tipo de música que escuchar pero tiene un buen mensaje, creo que son el único grupo que escucho que no toca Rock, toda la música no Rock que escucho está cantada por ellas.

-La mía es "Young volcanoes" de Fall Out Boy, ya te la pasaré.

Seguimos hablando un rato más sobre tonterías hasta que sus amigos vinieron a buscarlo veinte minutos después de que el tren comenzara a andar diciendo que tenían un montón de bromas que preparar. Envié un mensaje por el grupo de WhatsApp que teníamos preguntando dónde estaban, se ve que habían estado todo el rato en el vagón de al lado porque no querían, digo literalmente, "molestar a los tortolitos" y que ahora venían.

P.O.V. Louis

Cuando James, Fred y Frank vinieron a buscarme tuve ganas de matarlos, no veían que estaba hablando con Amy por primera vez en serio. Tenía pensado pedirle ser mi novia en la primera salida a Hogsmeade, pero antes de eso debía hablar con ella para que no fuera raro pedirle que fuéramos juntos y solos. Al llegar al compartimiento que habíamos cogido antes de encontrarme con Amy, me siento al lado de la ventana.

-¿Qué queréis hacer?- pregunto sin ganas.

-No vamos a dejar que le pidas salir a Amanda así como así, necesitamos un plan…

-Tengo uno, y no os preocupéis tanto- corto a James.

-Pues olvídate de él, necesitas uno planeado al milímetro y que sea perfecto para ella.

-Y para eso necesitas la ayuda de sus amigas, hemos hablado con ellas y dicen que tenemos que empezar cuanto antes.

-Para que podáis ir juntos al baile de Halloween.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos planeando cómo le diría que me gusta, se lo iba a decir mañana, ya he esperado demasiado para coger valor.


	4. Capítulo 3: Clases con chicas guapas

P.O.V. Louis

Casi llego tarde a Pociones avanzadas esa mañana, por suerte el viejo Slughorn no había llegado aún pero sí que había dejado un largo pergamino encima de cada mesa y en la pizarra un dibujo de cómo debíamos colocarnos. Busqué mi nombre y a mi lado le tocó Amy, menuda suerte que tengo, además de que estábamos hacia el final de la mazmorra, dónde podríamos hablar sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Creo que nos toca juntos, Weasley- dijo una voz aguda que conocía perfectamente a mi lado.

-Eso parece Parks- contesté.

Una vez sentados, cogí el pergamino que el profesor había dejado para nosotros y lo leí en alto para que Amy también se enterara:

-_Siento no poder estar hoy en clase, pero es por culpa de una reunión de profesores de séptimo que durará todo el día, hoy las clases se harán de este modo y estaréis vigilados por los fantasmas, así que no os saltéis ninguna porque puede que pongan trabajos. Esto me lleva al siguiente tema que os quería comentar, durante todo el mes de septiembre haréis un trabajo en parejas sobre una poción, os dejo a continuación las pautas para que hagáis el trabajo. Las parejas son aquellos con los que he elegido que os sentéis ya que queréis trabajar en lo mismo o en algo parecido._

_Debéis escribir un trabajo de un mínimo de 2 metros sobre el remedio "Esencia de Murtlap", que incluya sus cualidades, la receta y un poco de historia. Deberán preparar también una presentación oral con soporte visual que expondrán a sus compañeros durante la última semana de septiembre._

-Bien, no debe ser tan difícil. ¿Quieres ser sanador?

-Sí, creo que es un trabajo bastante importante, además que con todos los primos que tengo ya he hecho mucha práctica curando heridas- contesto con una sonrisa-. ¿Tú que quieres ser?

-También sanadora, ya he empezado a escribir la solicitud para la Universidad Mágica de Nueva York. ¿A cuál iras tú?

-A la misma, es la segunda mejor del mundo para estudiar medicina, además de que también te enseñan métodos muggles para que sea más fácil encontrar trabajo.

-¿Cuál es la mejor?- pregunta Amy mientras saca el libro de pociones y un lápiz.

-La de California, pero es carísima si no vives en Estados Unidos. ¿No usas pluma?

-¿Eh?- pregunta confusa y luego se da cuenta de lo que tiene en la mano- ¡Ah! ¿Esto? Es la costumbre, es mucho más fácil usar lápiz o boli que pluma.

-Al menos, ahora hay internet y estamos más acoplados al mundo muggle, pero antes nadie de aquí sabía lo que era un lápiz a excepción de los hijos de muggles y algunos mestizos.

-¿En serio?- se sorprende- Menudo aburrimiento, la verdad es que yo no sabría que hacer sin mi teléfono.

Ríe, y yo la acompaño. Tiene una risa preciosa, sólo con oírla haría sonreír al más depresivo del mundo. Me quedo un rato mirándola mientras pasa las páginas del libro, supongo que tendré cara de bobo porque se gira y frunce el ceño cuándo me mira.

P.O.V. Amy

Después de esa pequeña conversación sobre la repentina modernización del mundo mágico me giro hacia el libro que tengo encima de la mesa, busco la poción en el índice y, cuando la encuentro, paso las páginas a toda velocidad hasta dar con la indicada. Noto unos ojos que me miran fijamente, me giro hacia Louis, es él quien me mira con cara de idiota, frunzo el ceño.

-¿Por qué me miras?- pregunto algo molesta.

-¿Necesito alguna razón?- pregunta él sonriendo y causando un montón de sensaciones en mí.

-Sí, sí que necesitas, y es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra.

-Pues te diré el por qué, pero no aquí ni ahora. Espérame junto al lago a la hora de comer, no pases por el Gran Comedor ya traeré yo algo, ve sola- dijo dejándome cada vez más confundida.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a responder la campana que indicaba el cambio de clase sonó. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a Aritmancia a la vez que pensaba en Louis. En lo confundida que me dejaba y en las sensaciones que causaba en mi cada vez que sonreía, esa preciosa sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos azules y ese perfectamente alborotado cabello rubio, "¡callaos hormonas!" grité en mi mente.


End file.
